FIG. 1 is an illustration of a prior art electronic package 100. The electronic package 100 includes a die 102, a die substrate 104, a package substrate 106, solder elements 108 and a molding compound 110. The die 102 is mounted on the die substrate 104. The die substrate 104 is mounted on the package substrate 106. The purpose of the solder elements 108 is to electrically couple the die substrate 104 to the package substrate 106. The molding compound 110 encapsulates the electronic connections. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the die substrate 104 is encapsulated by the molding compound 110 on only one side of the die substrate 104. During the curing of the molding compound 110, the molding compound 110 shrinks and subjects the die substrate 104 to stress that causes the die substrate 104 to bow. A bowed die substrate 104 causes open connections at the solder elements 108 which increases the electrical failure rate of the electronic package.
For these and other reasons there is a need for an electronic package that resists bowing.